michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Porter
Seventeen-year-old Douglas Porter is the epitome of a spoiled brat. His father Alexander's job as CEO of Hyperdynamix gives him all of the money he could ever possibly need, and he flaunts it as much and as often as possible. This has, naturally, made him into a massive jerk. He also has perfect hair and lives in a mansion. However Douglas has another side which few know about; loathing his father, he has set about finding a way to ruin his father's plans using all of the tools at his disposal. He is aided by his underling Simon Clay and the Decepticon Reverb, to whom he is known as Stealth Leader. History Transformers Classified "Switching Gears" After the failure of the mission at the Nevada Test and Training Range, Douglas in his role as Stealth Leader ordered Simon Clay to return to base. Meanwhile, in his other life, Douglas arranged for a massive birthday party for his girlfriend Charlene Poole, and shouted her parents a trip to Las Vegas so her house would be free. The party had limos and a hired band and catering. When a news report about the attack on the training range came on television, Douglas changed the channel, however this brought him into conflict with Kevin Bowman, who wanted to see the news item. Douglas explained that the robots were just a mass conspiracy and the Mission City disaster was exaggerated, at which point Kevin pointed out his parents died in the Mission City disaster. Some time later, when Douglas had returned to his mansion, Clay reported on the failure of another mission at Hawthorne Army Depot, but Douglas believed they had enough information to proceed with Project Nightbridge. "Battle Mountain" Douglas took part in a test of Hyperdynamix's prototype tanks, remotely piloting a tank in combat against Ironhide. Having learned of the existence of the Cybertronian cylinder and another storehouse at Antler Peak, Douglas organized a two-pronged attack. He had Simon Clay set up the theft of twelve prototype tanks from Hyperdynamix and sent three Decepticons to simultaneously attack the laboratory and keep Optimus Prime busy. While this was going on, he visited the NEST Rapid Response Base and talked Kevin into taking a trip to Antler Peak with him, Gears and Bumblebee, and also dropped off a small drone to free Reverb. The two boys and two Autobots traveled up to Battle Mountain where they encountered four Decepticons arranged to be there by Douglas. While Gears and Bumblebee were fighting, Douglas and Kevin went to the storehouse and found a second Cybertronian cylinder. Unfortunately before the truck Douglas had arranged to take the cylinder away arrived, Ironhide turned up to fetch it himself. Though Douglas was out a cylinder, he had the confidence of Kevin and the other Autobots, and also possession of Reverb and the prototype tanks. "Satellite of Doom" Douglas continued to spy on both his father and NEST. When the Battle Mountain cylinder was accidentally powered up, he ordered Reverb and Clay to intercept the convoy carrying it to a secure vault. That plan was put on hold when the elder Porter prepared to launch a satellite that would wipe out Cybertronian life on Earth—Douglas redirected Reverb to Hyperdynamix Aerospace to ruin the plan, however in the process of trying to stop the launch, Reverb seriously injured Dr. Porter. Almost losing his father had a profound effect on Douglas, who abandoned the entire idea, turned over his work to NEST, and instead concentrated on helping his father get well again Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Classified humans Category:Classified characters Category:Antagonists